


Living together

by TheWiseOldCrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWiseOldCrow/pseuds/TheWiseOldCrow
Summary: After the war the ministry assignes flatmates to people needing time off of the wizarding world





	1. Chapter 1

The minister dropped the golden keys in Harry's hand after making sure he knew the address. It was an apartment in muggle-London. Harry was happy to get some time away from the wizarding world. He was tired of all the attention from fans and reporters asking for interwievs. Maybe living in the muggleworld would help figure out what he wanted to do with his life. When he was younger, he wanted to be an auror. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. He had spent his whole life fighting bad guys and was tired of it. "One thing before you go" the Minister said suddendly. "We have assigned you a flatmate, who also needed to escape the wizarding world for a while. I hope you two will get along". Harry was a bit surprised, since he hadn't been informed about this earlier, but he supposed it would go well.

*********************************************

He hurriedly walked past muggles, looking for the right place. It had started to rain and Harry was freezing. When he finally found the place, he sighed with relief. Harry wondered if the person he would be living with, already was there. He knocked on the door. He heard steps and then the door opened. In front of him stood Draco Malfoy. Harry's jaw dropped. Malfoy smirked. " I guess they didn't tell you who you'd be living with". Harry didn't know what to say. For a moment they stood there in an awkward silence until Malfoy spoke up. "Are you coming inside or not? In case you didn't notice, it's raining"

***********************************************

When Harry had gotten some dry clothes on, he finally took a proper look at Malfoy. He had become handsome, his blonde hair was a bit longer and hung loosely around his face. He was a bit taller than Harry, but Harry had always been short. Harry was surprised to see that Malfoy wore muggle-clothes. He was wearing jeans and a black sweater. They looked good on him. "So" Harry said "I guess we'll be living together then". Malfoy sighed. " As long as we don't try to kill each other, we'll be fine. And please tell me you won't leave your stuff everywhere". Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever Malfoy, this is my house too". Malfoy looked at Harry, clearly annoyed. " If you leave your stuff around it won't be anymore" Then stood up and locked himself in his room. Harry appriciated the privacy and floocalled Hermione and Ron. Hermione smiled exitedly at him. "How's muggle-London? Do you like your apartment?" Harry nodded, smiling. "There's only one thing..I'm sharing the apartment!" Hermione and Ron both looked curiously at Harry. "With who?". Harry sighed and answered. " Malfoy". Ron gasped. "Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? You're going to live with that jerk?!". Even Hermione looked shocked. " Good luck, Harry" she said, "you're going to need it". *********************************************** Harry sat in the livingroom. He couldn't sleep, he had that problem since the war. Always when he tried, he would get nightmares and wake up screaming and sweaty, telling himself that he was okay now without believing it. Harry wondered if Malfoy was sleeping or doing something else, like reading a book. He wondered if they would ever get along. He moved to muggle-London to have peace, but living with Malfoy would be anything but. He knew that Malfoy had changed after the war, but it was still hard to forget their past. Malfoy was also still able to piss him off the same way he did in school. Harry looked out the window. It was dark outside, but he could tell that it was still raining. The sound of rain comforted him. He laid down on the couch and allowed himself to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up to odd sounds from Malfoy's room. He quietly walked to the door and knocked. No answer. Harry carefully pushed the door open. Malfoy was lying on his bed, breathing heavily with tears streaming down his face. Harry walked over, not sure what to do. What did Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's do when Harry was having a nightmare? Harry decided to try and wake Malfoy up. "Hey, Malfoy, wake up..you're having a nightmare, it's just a nightmare". Harry tried to keep his voice calm and steady. " You're fine, you're safe, he's gone now.". Slowly Malfoy started to breathe normally and he had a somewhat peaceful look on his face. Harry stayed for just a bit longer, admiring Malfoy. He looked so relaxed. Harry blushed a bit. He shouldn't think of Malfoy like that. Quickly he walked to his own room and curled up on his bed. He couldn't sleep so he just lied there, wondering about Malfoy. He had never thought about how the war left marks on Malfoy too. For a moment he felt bad.

************************************************

In the morning Harry woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. He realized he had been able to fall asleep and have a somewhat peaceful night. He followed the smell to the kitchen and to his surprise saw Malfoy making breakfast. "Goodmorning, Potter". Harry took a step closer. " Goodmorning" after a while he continued. "I didn't know you could cook. That looks delicious". Malfoy smiled. Harry didn't think he had ever seen Malfoy genuenly smile before.

************************************************

After breakfast Harry decided that he wanted to go for a walk. The rain had stopped and it seemed to be a great day for a walk. He wondered if Malfoy would want to come with him. Maybe they could talk and become a bit friendlier. That would be great, since they lived together. " Malfoy. I'm going for a walk and I wondered if you'd like to come with me?". Malfoy looked surprised. "Oh, um, sure. There was something I wanted to talk to you about anyway". Harry wondered what it could be. They both grabbed their coats and stepped outside. Harry started leading them towards a park that he saw the day before. When they found it, Malfoy stopped them at the nearest bench. He sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same. " So, Potter, I wanted to thank you. For last night. You helped me with my nightmares". Harry blushed. He hadn't realised that Malfoy knew he had done that. "Uh, you're welcome". Harry smiled awkwardly. " You know, I have nightmares. I guess everyone who was in the war has them. It's a part of us now". Malfoy nodded. "Yeah". They sat there in a silence. It wasn't awkward. They both knew what the other was thinking of and that the other understood. It was comforting.Suddendly Harry realised how glad he was that Draco didn't try to tell him that 'It isn't your fault' or 'It will get better'. Draco was the only one who understood how it was hard to let go and just forget. After a moment Draco suddendly spoke. "I-can I call you Harry?" he sounded unsure. Harry smiled again. "Of course you can, Draco". Draco smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm grateful for everyone who leaves kudos or a comment. You have no idea how much it means to me!


	3. Chapter 3

It was sunday and Harry was invited for lunch to the Weasleys. He liked having lunch with the Weasleys. They were his family and even breaking up with Ginny hadn't made things awkward. "I'm leving, Draco!" Harry told. Draco nodded. "Have fun...Harry". It was still odd being on first-name basis with the blonde. But it was nice. Harry stepped into the floo and stumbled into the Weasley's livingroom. He was immidiatly greeted with happy shouts. Mrs.Weasley led him to the table. After everyone had been seated and gotten food on their plate, mrs.Weasley started questioning Harry. " Ron told me that you're living with the young Malfoy". Harry nodded. "Yeah. But it's okay. Draco is actually nice". Everyone stared at him for a moment. " Nice? Draco?", Ron asked shocked. Harry felt embarrassed. "I know what you're thinking. But he has changed since school. And he was never really given a chance in the war". Everyone was quiet for a bit. " Okay. It's your choice if you want to befriend the ferret. But if he tries somethin he will regret it" Ron huffed.

***********************************************

Harry came home in late afternoon and found Draco drinking tea. "Care to join?" Draco asked. Harry never really liked tea, but he liked to spend time with Draco. Harry sat down next to Draco. Draco accioed a cup for Harry and poured some tea for him. Harry carefully sipped a bit. It tasted surprisingly good. It also made Harry feel relaxed. "It's made out of herbs with relaxing effect" Draco said, like he was reading Harry's mind. Maybe he was. "Draco, you aren't reading my mind, are you?". Draco laughed. His eyes sparkled happily. "Of course I'm not. Don't you trust me?". Harry blushed. " Of course I do. Um, I'm tired, I think I need to nap. See you later". Draco looked surprised and a bit hurt. But Harry needed some time alone. 

************************************************

Harry sat on his bed. It was weird, how suddendly he and Draco had become friends. And now this. Everytime Harry looked at Draco he couldn't help noticing how handsome he was, how his blonde hair hung around his head making him look adorable or how his stormy grey eyes glittered mischievously. And Draco undestood him like no-one else. Draco was good at cooking. What else? Suddendly Harry realised how much about he didn't know yet, but badly wanted to. Because, against all odds, Harry James Potter liked Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had just been to the store and he was hungry, so he wondered if Draco could cook something out of his french cookbooks. Draco wasn't in the kitchen, bathroom, livingroom or diningroom. Harry knocked on Draco's door. "Can I come in?". A moments silence, then "sure". Harry stepped inside. He had only been to Draco's room once before, and then it was dark. Now Harry could get a proper look at the room. It wasn't big, just like Harry's room, but it was cozy. There was a wooden table. Harry immidatly noticed the narcissus-flowers. Beside them Draco had pens and a sketchbook. " You draw?" Harry asked surprised. Draco looked a bit embarrassed. "Can I look at your drawings?" Harry asked exitedly. "Uh, okay" Draco said, grabbing the sketchbook and giving it to Harry. Harry looked at the drawings inside with amazment. "Draco..These are amazing!". Draco blushed. Harey regonized some of the people in Draco's drawings. There was a lot drawings with Pansy. Finally he found the most recent drawing. He gasped. " Draco! Did you draw me?". Draco's blush deepened. "Maybe". Harry smiled softly. " Thank you". "Whatever, Potter" Draco mumbled. But Harry could see that he was happy. Harry felt his crush growing bigger at the moment.  
*******************************  
Harry decided to pay a quick visit at Ron's and Hermione's house to talk about his "problem". Luckily they were home and had time to talk. When Harry had told them, they looked at him with a doubting look. " Harry" Hermione said carefully "do you think you know what you're doing? He's Malfoy after all". Harry had expected this kind of reaction. " He has changed. Believe me. You should give him a chance". Hermione sighed. Ron rolled his eyes. "It's just...don't you remember what he's done? You've always been too trusting, giving everyone a second chance, even if they don't deserve it". Harry stood up, angrily. " Draco deserves a second chance. Which you would know if you knew him!". Harry didn't bother to say anything else, he just apparated home.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was in the bathroom again. Before him was Draco, bleeding to death on the wet floor. Harry shouted for help. He saw Ron and Hermione. "Ron, Hermione!" Harry screamed. They just smiled and disappeared. Draco's breath was getting slower. "Draco!". Harry woke up to someone gently massaging his back. " It's okay Harry, you don't have to worry". Harry slowly started relaxing. Draco was safe. But the guilty feeling wouldn't leave him. Draco was just about to leave, when Harry grabbed his hand. "Stay?" he whispered. Draco understood, he, too, had felt his worst memories haunt him when he was the loneliest. So he lay down beside Harry. That's how they fell asleep, holding eachother, trying to protect the other from nightmares.

**********************************************  
When Harry woke up, Draco was still beside him. It felt comforting. The morning sunlight made Draco shine. He looked cute sleeping like that. His hair was messy and his whole face was less pointy. He looked younger. Harry smiled. Harry suddendly realised how close they were and blushed. He carefully lifted Draco's arm, still wrapped around him, and got up. He decided to try to make breakfast, even if he probably wasn't as good as Draco. It had been a long time since Harry cooked. It reminded him of his time at the Dursley's. Harry wanted to make pancakes. If Draco could do them, Harry could too. Making pancakes couldn't be that hard, could it? When Draco woke up Harry had found out that it could. The whole kitchen was a mess. There was flour and sugar everywhere.There was even some in Harry's hair. Harry waited for Draco to yell. That's what the Dursley's had done when Harry failed. Instead, Draco stood quietly for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Then he slowly started laughing. "Oh Harry, next time just let me make breakfast". Harry nodded a bit embarrassed. It was weird how Draco kept surprising him. Instead of being angry, he just laughed it off. Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he helped Draco clean the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke up. It was already Sunday afternoon. He was just about to see if Harry wanted some late breakfast, when he remembered that Harry was eating lunch with the Weasleys. He admitted that he felt a bit lonely. It was nice to have someone around, someone that cared about Draco and someone that Draco cared about. Draco decided to just make some coffee for himself. He crawled out of the bed. He was cold, so he started looking for his green sweater, but he couldn't find it. He wondered if Harry had stolen it. If so, Harry was in trouble. The sweater had been expensive. Without thinking about it too much he went in to the livingroom and floocalled the Weasleys.   
***********************************************  
Harry jumped when he heard a familiar voice from the floo. Everyone turned to look at the blonde head in the floo. "I knew it! You stole my sweater! Even though I have to admit it brings out your eyes". Harry looked down and blushed when realised that he actually was wearing Draco's sweater. "Sorry". Just then Mrs.Weasley spoke up. " Hello Mr.Malfoy". Just then Draco realised that everyone was staring at him. "Oh uh..sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I just-". Mrs.Weasley smiled stiffly. "No no, it's okay. Would you perhaps like some coffee? Tea?". Draco shook his head. "No thank you" Draco said politely. "But- But I would like to apologize" he added nervously. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful towards your family all those years and for fighting on the wrong side of the war. I know that you lost a family member in the war. I know that I can never make up for my and my family's actions, but I'm trying. Really hard". It was quiet for a moment. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley smiled "Fred's death wasn't your fault and neither was your family's actions". George nodded. "I know you didn't kill Fred. And you're trying to be a better person wich is what matters. If Fred was still here, he would've thought the the same". " I don't think we'll ever be good friends, but Harry has said a lot of good things about you, so I suppose it's fine" Ron slowly said. "But you were still a git in school" he then added. Ginny also gave Draco a half-smile. A wide smile spread across Harry's face, when he saw his family accepting Draco and seeing the changes he had made. Maybe Draco would also start joining them for lunch. Harry couldn't help but smile at the image of Draco sitting with the Weasleys.


	7. Chapter 7

In the evening, when Harry and Draco were sitting in their livingroom, Harry suddendly hugged Draco. Draco blushed a little. "What was that for?". Harry smiled. " I'm just so happy you got along with everyone". Draco nodded. "Me too". After a while he continued. " They seem like nice people and I'm genuenly sorry about everything. Did you know, that in Hogwarts, I was always a bit jealous of you and Ron. Because always on christmas you'd go home to a big, loving family and actually celebrate christmas. Christmas at Malfoy Manor wasn't like that at all. We'd have some fancy ball and everything was just so formal". Harry stared at Draco for a moment in silence, then "That's really sad. To never have a real christmas. It was the same for me before I came to Hogwarts and met Ron. My aunt and Uncle and cousin celebrated christmas by inviting over friends and relatives and exchanging gifts. I sat in my room, or cupboard actually, making no noise and pretending I didn't exist". Harry laughed a sad laugh. Suddendly he felt Dracos arm wrap around him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know, I-". Harry cut Draco off. "It's okay, I'm fine now". But at this point, tears were rolling down both Harry's and Draco's cheeks.

*************************************************

Later that evening, when Draco was preparing dinner, he tought about everything that had happened since he and Harry had moved in together. They had actually become friends. They talked to eachother about their past and about the war and the nightmares. Draco had managed to apoligize to the Weasleys. It felt like Draco had gotten a second chance to happiness. After they started sharing the apartment, Draco had felt more alive than he had in a long time.


End file.
